The Price of Friendship
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I don't think I ever wrote a digi-mystery! Sequel to Anyone for Tennis
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Price of Friendship

__

I do not own Digimon and yes this is a Michi/Sorato fic. Sequel to "Anyone for Tennis?" Don't worry all Taiora/Mimato fans, I still go for Taiora and Mimato. I just happen to stumble across a Michi/Sorato site and it gave me an idea. I wrote a GW fic sorta like this. Michi and Sorato fans, enjoy!

A whole month has passed since Sora sprained her wrist. It had gotten better but still a bit sore. Matt has stopped by often to see how she was doing. Way often than Tai had. He was always busy with soccer and homework. 

"Thanks, Matt," Sora said while opening the present, "but my wrist is all better now."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It's another tape," she said when she took the paper away.

"Yeah." He blushed, "my band's making more songs now."

"When's your next concert?" she asked.

"Next week," he said. 

"I'll be there," Sora promised.

"Thanks, Sora, means a lot."

"You kiddin'? I wouldn't miss it for the world! How many people our age have a band? And how many people our age can say we have friends in a band?"

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"Besides," Sora put the tape down and stood up, "it's a great way to thank you for coming to visit me all this time."

Matt nodded and then blushed. He stood up from his chair and turned for the door, "guess I should get going." He put his hand on the door handle and then turned his face to Sora. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, nor could he even stay. He began to have feelings for Sora, _way_ much more than just friendship. Well, he was the crest holder of friendship, but now he felt like the crest holder of confusion. _But Sora's Tai's girl,_ Matt thought, _well sorta. And Tai's my best friend…well, sorta. And Mimi's my girl…well, sorta and she's Sora's best friend. _

"Matt, something wrong?" Sora asked, noticing the confused, thinking expressions on his face. She touched his arm gently.

"No." He lied.

"You're lying," she said. "What is it, Matt?"

He turned around and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out.

"Matt?"

"Sora, I," he began, "I think I like you."

"Matt, we're friends."

"No, I mean more than friends. I don't just like you, I think I _like, like, _you."

"What are you saying?" she mumbled, "Matt you had the crest of…"

"Friendship, I know," he moaned, "and you had the crest of…"

"Love," she sighed.

"Yeah."

There was a disturbing silence between them. 

"Sora, why do you think I kept coming here even after you were better?" he asked finally.

She shrugged and laughed, "because Tai made me mad, I guess?"

"No," he said, "Sora, I really like you. Why do you think it was me coming here and not Tai? Sora, listen to me, I know this is weird. You're kinda dating Tai and I'm kinda dating Mimi."

"Yeah, _kinda,_" she agreed, "but I don't see Tai often now that I quit the team. And Mimi is living in America now."

"Why did you quit the team anyway?" Matt asked, "Tai said you were an excellent soccer player."

Sora folded her arms and looked away.

"Sora?" he asked, "did I say something wrong?"

"I began," she whispered, "to have feelings for Tai. I couldn't handle them so I quit the team. It was odd being around him and having these feelings at the same time."

"He doesn't know?"

Sora shook his head. "Never had the heart to tell him."

"You should---"

"No!" she cut him off, "I can't, Matt!" she jerked her head and her lips turned into a sneer.

"But maybe he would---"

"No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't understand!" Sora cried, "he never understands how I feel. You saw it, didn't you? In the digiworld and I got the crest of love? Tai was being so…"

"Hey, you were crying Sora," Matt put his hand on her shoulder, "he's not used to hearing you cry. I don't think you ever cried in front of him before, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't," she confided, "Tai was my best friend. And now, everything's different."

"Do you still have these feelings for Tai?" Matt asked, half hoping she'd say no, half hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, but," she said, "they're fading now." Tears began to shine in her eyes, "because…"

"Because what? Sora, tell me."

"Because, Matt, I'm beginning to have those feelings for you."

Matt gasped and stepped back, "Sora, I…"

"Strange, yes, I know," she nodded, "but you said you liked me. I like you too, Matt. We've connected this past month or something."

Matt couldn't speak.

Sora sighed, "sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to startle you."

He took a breath, "Tai is going to be mad."

"Why would he care?" she demanded.

"Sora, believe it or not," Matt told her, "Tai cares a lot about you. When you were kidnapped by Datamon, Tai was very upset."

"Yeah, right," she muttered.

"It's true. Ask him yourself. Don't take it from me."

"I will."

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

Matt began to leave and Sora grabbed his arm, "wait, Matt, don't go!"

"Sora, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. Her hand tightened on his arm. She looked into his blue eyes and he looked back into crimson ones. Maybe it was wrong, but they couldn't help it. They couldn't hold in their hidden feelings any longer. Matt kissed Sora. She kissed back. Matt wrapped an arm tightly around Sora's waist as he brought up his other hand to cup her face. Sora's hands were planted on his shoulders. They kept kissing each other until they were breathless. When she realized what happened, Sora stepped back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Matt!" she gasped, reaching her hands to her face, "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't be sorry," Matt said, "and you're not stupid. Incase you've forgotten, I was the one to kiss first."

"I shouldn't have kissed back. Dang it! Dang it, dang it, dang it!"

"I liked it."

"I liked it too. Man, I'm so stupid!"

"That's enough Sora!" he grabbed her by the wrists. She winced and he remembered that one of them was still sore so he loosened his grip. He brought his hand down to intertwine his fingers with hers. "I understand that you're very confused right now. So am I. I don't want Tai or Mimi to get hurt. They're our friends, but Sora, I like you and I can't change that. Mimi lives all the way in America. We call each other a lot and when we don't we email each other. I send her presents and tapes. She sends me pictures, but still, I miss her. And I wouldn't doubt it if she's seeing other guys over there."

"Mimi wouldn't…"

"Hey, I know," he said, "Mimi's got the crest of sincerity. If she met someone, she'd tell me. And I think she has because I haven't heard from her lately. I guess it's true about what they say about long distance relationships. They never work out."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I feel that my relationship with Tai is long distance too. Even though we still live in the same place and I see him once in a while at school, things have changed." Sora began to cry, "I'm so confused, what do we do?"

Matt wrapped his arms around her, "we'll think of something, okay? We're going to be alright."

"I don't want to hurt Tai or Mimi."

"Neither do I," Matt agreed, "but everything will work out just fine. You'll see. Tai will be upset for a day or too and it will blow right over. We're just going to need some time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand gently, "I really must get going, but I'll call you, okay?"

She nodded, "alright. Thanks Matt."

He smiled and opened the door, "hey, smile!"

She smiled weakly.

Matt folded his arms, "come on, Sora, you can do better than that!"

She sighed and her lips curled into a happier smile.

He clapped, "that's what I want to see! I'll see you later." Then he shut the door and left.

Sora's smile quickly disappeared. She had a lot of explaining to do but she couldn't tell Tai. Not yet. 

All up to the day of Matt's concert, Sora and Matt were sneaking around with each other. They tried to keep a low profile, but it didn't work because TK and Kari saw them at the movies. Sora and Matt sat in the front row and TK and Kari sat in the back.

"Thanks for taking me out, TK," Kari said. "I could use a break from all that homework." She smiled, "and Davis!"

TK nodded and then turned his head to the front. He gasped, "OMIGOSH!"

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"I'm going to get some popcorn Sora," Matt said, "don't disappear!" he kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Get down!" TK shouted in a whisper and they ducked down as Matt walked by.

"TK Taikashi, what's the matter with you?" Kari demanded.

"Matt's here with Sora!"

"That's impossible," Kari said, "Matt likes Mimi and Sora's going with my brother."

"Look for yourself!" He pointed to the front to the back of Sora's red head.

"I don't see your brother anywhere."

"Oh crap, duck!" they ducked again, "see, there he is!"

"I don't believe it!" Kari cried, peeping over the chairs. 

"Shh!" TK put his hand over her mouth. "Matt, what are you doing?" he whispered. "Oh my gosh, he's putting his arm around her!"

"Hey, the movie's about to start!" someone behind them muttered.

"Oops, sorry!" TK leaned back in his seat and acted casual while keeping an eagle eye on his brother. 

"I hope this isn't hereditary," Kari whispered to TK.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Your parents were divorced, your brother's sneaking around with my brother's girlfriend and you---"

"Kari, I'm nothing like my brother!"

Kari sighed, "let's just watch the movie."

__

I'm going to have a BIG talk with Matt when the movie's over, TK thought.

The movie was funny but Kari didn't laugh. Matt and Sora held hands all the way throughout the movie. TK wished he had binoculars. Then the movie was over. "Duck!" TK whispered to Kari and he pulled her down.

"Looking for something?" a lady asked. "Can I help?"

"Dropped my pen," TK lied and then waited for Matt to walk past them, "oh, I found it! Thanks anyway." He pretended to pick up an invisible object and put it in his pocket, let's go, Kari.

"You don't have to walk me home," Kari said as they left the theatre, "I can go by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, see ya later," she left down the street before letting him say goodbye.

TK followed Matt and Sora. He tried to be very quiet so they wouldn't hear him. Matt took her home and then he went to his drummer's house to practice with his band for a while. TK waited a few minutes and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey TK," the drummer said, "Matt's right inside." He let him in.

"Thanks," TK walked in and he led him downstairs do the basement where he was going through some sheet music. 

"TK, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, surprised.

"We have to talk," he turned to the drummer, "can you give us a moment?"

"Sure, come on guys. I don't know about you, but I got the munchies!" he led them all to the kitchen.

When they were gone, TK stepped forward and crossed his arms, "I never thought I'd be ashamed to be your brother until now."

"TK? How can you say that?"

"I saw you with Sora at the movies today. I was there with Kari. We saw you, Matt."

"You saw us?" he gasped.

"Gosh, what's the matter with you?"

"Hey, it's okay, no one saw us."

"_I_ saw you Matt!" TK barked. "What if I was Tai?"

Matt was silent.

"You know what Kari asked me? She asked if this was hereditary."

"Huh? Oh come on TK."

"What has Dad been teaching you anyway?"

"You're starting to sound like Mom."

TK groaned, "you know, I've heard all about the rock stars and the kind of lives the live. The act like they're all high and mighty but I didn't think you'd be like that. No, not my brother. He has class. I guess I was wrong. You can't even stay away from your best friend's girl!"

"Sora and Tai were never together to begin with!" _I can't believe I'm getting this from my little brother! If TK's this angry with me, I wonder how Tai will act toward me._

"Thanks a lot Matt. Because of your foolishness, Tai probably wont' let me see Kari anymore! She'll probably think I'll start crushing on her best friend Yolei!"

"You're not like that, TK," Matt said.

"Yeah, thank God!" TK cried. "I was living with Mom!"

Matt waited for TK to calm down which was about ten minutes.

"I looked up to you, Matt," TK mumbled, "I wanted to be just like you. But you know what? I can't believe you're my brother anymore."

"TK, don't say that!" _first my parents are divorced and now my brother wants to be separated from me again?_ Matt walked to him and pulled his younger brother to him and knelt down, "I'm sorry I let you down, TK. I know, I made a mistake. I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. It just happened. Sora and I--well, I don't know, it just happened. I didn't even think of how it would effect you, I'm sorry, little brother."

"It just happened?" TK gasped, "You think Tai's going to fall for that?" TK stepped back and took a deep breath, "listen Matt, you have to talk to Tai before he finds out from someone else."

"Who?"

"Kari, for one." TK said. "She was there to and she didn't look so happy after the movies."

"I have a concert tomorrow, I'll do it after the concert. I have to practice, okay?"

"He's supposed to be your best friend and he should hear this from you," and with that, TK turned and left his big brother behind.

"TK's right," Matt whispered to himself, "I have to tell Tai the truth. He's my friend. I'll tell him tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow, right after the concert."

"Kari, how was the movie?" Tai asked when she closed the door behind her.

__

It was fine until I saw your best friend there with your girlfriend, Kari thought and was about to say. "Fine." She lied and went to her room. She couldn't tell her brother but she had to tell someone.

__

America, New York.

Mimi Tachikiwa (her last name is so easy to misspell!) came back from another shopping spree and placed the bags next to her bed. "I'd better check my email," she said and sat at her desk. She had a pink computer and CD ROM. Almost everything in her room was pink and the walls were covered with posters of American music artists and pictures from her friends from Japan. "Hey, an email from Kari." She read it and she couldn't believe what it said.

__

Mimi,

You won't believe what just happened today at the movies. TK took me to the movies and we saw his brother there with your best friend! I don't know what Sora and Matt are doing, but I have a feeling they are sneaking around with each other. I don't see Tai and Sora together much anymore. Sorry to tell you this Mimi, but I just had to tell someone. I'm afraid that TK will do the same thing to me. You know how much he looks up to Matt. It's getting late, so I'll email you back.

Kari.

"She's right," Mimi whispered, "I don't believe it." Mimi quickly deleted it and forgot about it without replying. Maybe Kari saw someone that looked like Sora and Matt. Yes, that's right. It had to be someone else, it just had to. She looked at a picture of Matt on her desk and looked at one of the tapes he sent her. "You won't do that to me, would you Matt?" Then she looked at Sora. "And you wouldn't either, right Sora?" Mimi sighed and stood up, "I think it's time I pay all my friends a visit. Mimi's coming back everyone and this time it's not just a social call!"

****

Oooh, cliffhanger! What will happen next? Find out in part 2!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

The Price of Friendship 

Part 2

__

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own digimon. The usual. I just love digimon, blah, blah, blah.

It was the day of Matt's concert and Sora sat in the very front row. Tai was there too and he sat on the right hand side, next to Kari. _I should have warned him, _Kari thought, looking at her brother.

Mimi was there too, in disguise. She was sitting in the back row with a baseball cap with her hair pulled in a ponytail through the back of the baseball cap, jeans, a green T-shirt, a leather jacket and sunglasses. No one would suspect it was her.. _I'll show Matt to cheat on me! I don't care if I live ten thousand miles away, it doesn't give him any right! And I don't care if we weren't even going out to begin with, we both really like each other._

TK sat on the other side of the auditorium, next to Davis, Yolei and the others. "Why aren't you sitting next to Kari?" Davis asked.

__

Because her brother won't let me, TK almost said. "I wish I knew."

"Oh, does that mean I can---"

"Shh! Davis, it's about to start!" Yolei snapped.

"Hi, thanks for coming everybody," Matt said into the microphone, "we have a good show planned tonight. I'd like to start out with a song and it's dedicated to someone very special to me. She knows who she is, so I'm not saying her name!."

"Gee," Tai said, "Mimi should be watching this. He's singing about her!"

__

I wouldn't be so sure, big brother. Kari thought drearily.

The song started out with the drummer lightly tapping the base drum and cymbals. Sora smiled, she heard this song before and Matt was looking right at her.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are," he sang quietly, "don't be afraid to trust yourself. " He strummed a few more chords, getting stronger and louder, "I think you're special just the way you aa-aa-rr--eee! I'll be there for you. I don't care what others say, I don't care what they do, I'm gonna be there for you!" He started the solo and his eyes were still locked on Sora's. Matt tried to push away the thought that their relationship might be wrong. He didn't' want to think of Tai or of Mimi or TK. He only wanted to think of Sora.

"You're the best friend I ever had. You believed in me. You trusted me. I'll never let you go!" he sang more about his feelings for Sora but he didn't say her name. "Your eyes burn through my soul…."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Mimi's so lucky!" Yolei sniffed.

__

Yeah, lucky, TK thought.

Then the song was over and Tai clapped. "I got to hand it to him, he's a good musician!"

Matt sang another song, one about friendship. It was more upbeat. A few more songs and then the concert was over. Sora jumped up while clapping and cheering and ran to wait for Matt in the dressing room.

"He did good, I'm going to go congratulate him," Tai said to Kari, standing up.

"No, Tai, don't!" Kari pleaded, grabbing his arm and standing up. "You don't want to do that, trust me!"

"What's wrong with telling my best friend he did a good job?" Tai asked. " Don't you think he did a good job?" He started to walk away.

"Sure he did good, but you might want to wait a while!" Kari pushed him back. "Let's get some popcorn or something."

"Kari, what's this about?" Tai demanded.

Kari sighed, "Tai, I saw Matt with Sora yesterday at the movies. They're seeing each other secretly."

"W-what!?"

"She's right, Tai," TK chided, "Matt told me he was going to tell you all about it today after the concert."

"I don't believe this!" Tai groaned and stormed to Matt's dressing room.

"Tai, don't!" Kari went after him, but TK stopped her, "let him go, Kari. We have to talk anyway."

__

Meanwhile, when Kari and TK told Tai the truth, Matt and Sora…

"I think you did a great job," Sora commited, sitting on the vanity dresser.

"Yeah," Matt mumbled. "I have to tell Tai the truth. Kari and TK saw us at the movies yesterday."

"They did?" Sora sputtered, "I didn't see them!"

"You probably call or email Mimi and let her know," Matt told her, "before she learns from someone else." 

"Okay," Sora pecked his cheek and went to the door, "call me later?"

"You know it.

Sora closed the door behind her and headed home. But a girl stopped her in her tracks just outside the building. A girl with pink hair pulled through a baseball cap, green shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and sunglasses. No other but the holder of the crest of sincerity, Mimi Tachichiwa, Sora's best friend. But Sora didn't notice her right away.

"Oh, excuse me," Sora said, brushing past her.

"Not so fast, Sora Tachenouchi!" Mimi turned around and grabbed Sora's shoulder. She spun Sora around.

"Mimi?"

Mimi removed her glasses to show her brown eyes. (She has brown eyes, right??) "Surprised, aren't' you? How's your wrist?"

"Better now that the cast is gone."

"Good, because I'm going to give you good reason to wear a cast, Sora. A _body cast!"_ Mimi pushed Sora back as they began to argue.

********

Sighing, Matt went to the door, "I guess I might as well do it now," Matt moaned and opened it just in time for his mouth to meet Tai's fist. He fell back and rubbed his lip, "I was just going to tell you."

"Oh, _just?_" Tai snapped.

"I understand that you're angry. I guess I probably deserve this too." He rubbed his lip again. It stung more than any punch from Tai. Matt, although he had many times before, wouldn't punch Tai back. He had already hurt the guy enough.

"I can't believe you have the gawl to go behind my back with Sora!" Tai roared. "You know damn well how I feel about her!"

"I'm sorry, Tai," Matt apologized, "it just happened. You and Sora weren't spending much time together and I visited her while her wrist was still in the cast."

"Just happened? Well, you just happen to be my best friend, Ishida!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Tai grunted, pushing Matt back, "Sorry doesn't change anything! Not only have you made me mad, think of what you've done to Mimi! And to TK and Kari! Your foolish decision has effected everyone around you! But you don't' care, do you Matt?"

"Hey, I messed up, but I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up!" he shoved him again and held him against the wall, "you had trouble with your crest of friendship before, but this is just ridiculous! But that doesn't matter to you, doesn't it? No, you think you can do whatever you want just because you're a rock star. Isn't that right?"

"No."

"I don't think I can let my little see your little brother because of the poor example you are too him!"

"Now that's enough!" Matt snapped, "you leave TK out of this! Don't make him pay for my mistake, he cares a lot about Kari!"

"Sure he does, just like you used to care for Mimi!"

"She lives in New York," Matt said, "how can I keep a long distance relationship going, huh? Listen, Tai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get this far, but I've fallen for Sora."

Tai rolled his eyes, "oh please…"

"She told me she quit the soccer team because she couldn't be around you anymore."

"She did what?" Tai gasped, "but she's….no, I can't believe it!"

**************************

"I guess you found about me and Matt," Sora gasped as Mimi shoved her back.

"Why else would I travel ten thousand miles over here?!" Mimi demanded, "plane tickets from New York to Tokyo doesn't come cheap, y'know!"

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Sora said.

"Oh, please, sorry?" Mimi asked bitterly, "that's all you have to say is sorry? How could you!?"

"It just happened." Sora told her. "I didn't mean to…"

"_Just happened?_" Mimi raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, "_Just happened?_ Things just don't happen Sora. Things happen for a reason. Did we just happen to fall from the sky and meet our digimon? No, we were there for a reason. We had to save their world. Did I just happen to move away to New York? No, my parents got new jobs. Did you and Matt just happen to be sneaking around behind my back, no, you're just a real jerk for a friend!"

"You can't mean that, Mimi," Sora whispered.

"Hey, don't I sound sincere?" Mimi demanded. I did own the crest of sincerity, didn't I? I'm pretty damn sincere, Sora!"

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Sora repeated.

"What you've done has done more than just hurt me, Sora. You've hurt Tai, TK, Kari and everyone else."

"What?"

"Kari was the one to tell me about what happened. She's worried that TK might do the same thing to her since TK looks up to Matt so much."

"TK wouldn't do that…"

"That's what I used to think about Matt until this happened. Sora, don't you realize how much you mean to Tai?"

"Oh come on, Tai doesn't care about me." Sora groaned.

"Sure he does! When you were kidnapped, Tai was very upset."

Sora rolled her eyes, "yeah, whatever, sure…"

"I'm serious, you weren't there. I was there and Tai was so upset that he cried, Sora. And he kept blaming himself."

"Tai…cried…for….me?"

"Those were real tears, Sora," Mimi muttered. "And I knew he wouldn't cry just for anybody, I knew then that he cared a lot about you."

"But Tai said some stupid things to me. When I got my crest of love and he, he said some rude things."

"Tai was only joking around," Mimi said, "he always jokes around! Besides, he was scared. He never saw you cry."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I cant' tell when he's serious or joking." Sora sighed, "and you right, I've never cried in front of him before."

"He's a great guy if you'd just give him a chance!"

"It's too late," Sora said, "I'm confused. I think I'm in love with Matt."

"What?!"

"It just happened," Sora told her, "I didn't mean for it to get this far! Honest! Tai made me mad but Matt came to cheer me up a lot while my arm healed."

Mimi sighed, "I think we're finished here." She turned back to the auditorium.

"But Mimi, we're still friends, aren't we?" Sora asked with a shout. But Mimi didn't hear her, she was already in the building.

"But Tai, we're still friends, aren't we?" Matt asked with a frown.

Tai didn't listen to any more of Matt's excuses, he just turned around and left after socking him in the face again.

__

I think I'll give it a few more days until Tai cools off, Matt thought, looking at the black eye and the bruised lip he received from Tai in the mirror. He heard the door open and close, "Tai, I'm sorry. And I really don't want another punch in the face."

"It's not Tai," a girl's voice said, "and I think you do deserve another punch in the face!"

"Mimi?" Matt mumbled and turned to see Mimi take off her baseball cap.

"In the flesh," she said, "Mr. Big Rock Star."

"I guess you've found out," Matt groaned.

"Yeah, lucky guess! Matt, how could you!?"

"Mimi, you live in New York now. I thought you'd forget all about me and find someone better there."

"Oh, I see, the old 'long distance relationship excuse,'" Mimi fumed, putting her hands on her hips. "You really messed up big time, Matt."

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Matt said, taking her hand, "can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She ripped her hand away, "forgive you? Not a chance! You, you, guitar playing Don Juan!" She stepped back, "I'm going back to New York, but it still wont' be far enough from you!"

"Mimi, wait, please!" but Mimi had already gone. "What have I done?" Matt moaned.

Tai didn't know why, but he found himself at Sora's home. 

"Tai," Sora opened the door and gave a weak smile, "nice to see you. Please, come in."

"Thanks," he muttered codly and walked in.

"Want anything?" she asked.

"The truth would be nice," Tai said. "Did you quit the team because you didn't like me anymore? Is that it? You can't stand to be around me?"

"Tai, I'm…sorry," Sora apologized.

"I don't want your apology, Sora, I just want the truth!" he grabbed her arms, "is it true? You left the team because you hate my guts? If it's true then I'll walk away forever!"

"No, that's not it!" she cried.

"Then why? Tell me!"

Sora opened her mouth but couldn't speak. She never saw Tai's eyes this way. They looked like…they were about to fill up with, tears?

"Dammit, Sora, why? Why?"

"Because, I…I was falling in love with you!"

He immediately let go of her wrist, "you what?" he stepped back and made a surprised smile, "that's, that's why? You left because you were in falling in love with me? That's better than hating me, but, why Sora? If you don't hate me, why would you leave? I thought you left because you hated soccer and you hated me. I thought it was because you were mad because I didn't get to you when I saw what was happening at the pyramid. I know I should've done something, but I panicked. Do you realize how much I beat myself for that? Do you know how many nights I lay awake and wished I could relive that moment just so you wouldn't have to go through all that again? Sora, don't you know that I would do anything for you? Anything?"

"Tai," Sora mumbled, "you do care, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" he shouted, "if you had really cared for me you would came to me and told you felt instead of leaving the team. Did it ever occur to you that I would go through the worst pain imaginable just so you would be spared? Did you ever stop to think how much I really care? Why do you think I said that I thought the crest of love was perfect for you? For heaven's sake, Sora, I happen to care deeply for you! You mean the world to me!" 

"Really?" she whispered.

Tai nodded, "Yes, Sora. Isn't that what I just said?"

"And all this time I thought you didn't care for me. Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry!" She shouted. "But that doesn't matter because now I know how you feel!" Without thinking, Sora ran into Tai's not-so-awaiting arms.

Tai started to stroke her hair and hold her and then his hands began to shake. Sora looked up at him, hoping that he'd kiss her. He almost did, but he couldn't go through with it, not with all that has happened. It was just too late for them, no matter how much he cared for Sora. He pushed her back, his hands sliding down her arms and they lingered to her own hands. He gave him a weak squeeze and started for the door. "Goodbye, Sora."

"Tai, please don't leave me," Sora begged, running after him. She tugged on his arm, "don't go! I love you, Tai!"

"Oh, do you?" Tai questioned, "Sora, it's just too late for us now. You don't want me, you want my best friend."

"I don't want to be alone," Sora said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then call Matt," Tai opened the door and look past his shoulder, "he's who you really want anyway, right?" 

"Tai, don't go!"

But Tai left before she could stop him. Sora banged on the door and sank to her knees, mumbling Tai's name. _Dear god, what have I done?_ She thought to herself.

Mimi was walking through the rain on the bleak streets and she didn't see the person in front of her. They collided.

"Oh, sorry!" a familiar boy's voice mumbled. They locked eyes and then their mouths dropped, "Mimi?"

"Tai?"

"I guess I don't have to ask why you're here," Tai said.

"Kari emailed me and told me about it," Mimi said.

"You're soaking wet, come on, let's get out of the rain." He led her to a gazebo in the park. Mimi took her baseball cap and shook her wet pink hair. She sat on the picnic table.

"I asked Sora and Matt questions and I still don't have the answer I need most," Mimi admitted.

"And what's that?" Tai asked.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Mimi turned to him. "How can I go back to New York after all this?"

Tai squeezed Mimi's shoulder, "yeah. I don't know what to do either. Do I just pretend like nothing happened or do I act like Sora and Matt are our worst enemies now?"

"Even though they really messed up, Tai," Mimi said, "they're still our friends. They're part of the team."

"But Matt was my best friend. How can I ever trust him again?"

"Shoot, I dunno! I don't know how _I'm_ going to trust him either!" they both shared a laugh.

"I know you're hurting, Mimi," Tai said, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Mimi shook her head, "there's nothing anyone can do. I'm just going to need time."

"Time, yeah." Tai nodded. "A lot of time."

Mimi reached her hand to Tai's, "but listen, we're partners in misery, so why not make the best of it?"

"Huh?"

Mimi smiled weakly, "We were both hurt by the people who are supposed to be our best friends. We're going to count on each other now. I want you to keep me posted, okay? And if there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"And I'll do the same."

"Is it a deal?" Mimi put her fist out.

"Deal." He knocked his fist on hers and she did the same. They hugged each other briefly. She kissed his cheek, stood up and left, "bye Tai."

"Bye, Mimi."

*****************

"Kari, you need to believe me," TK told her. Kari's back was toward him and she was looking at the window. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"That doesn't change what your brother has done to mine. They were best friends."

"And someday they'll salvage their friendship. Matt did have the crest of friendship, you know."

Kari sighed pathetically, "but TK, I--"

TK walked up to her and turned her around, "listen, we're nothing like our brothers. You don't like soccer, do you?"

"Well, no. But I used to play with Tai--"

"I don't like to play the guitar very much. I can't sing very well either."

"Still." Her eyes were glued to the ground.

"Kari, stop it. Look at me, look at me, Kari!"

Kari reluctantly raised her eyes.

"When have I ever let you down? And when do you think I'll start that habit?"

"Oh, TK," Kari mumbled.

"Kari, come on. We're friends. You think a mistake my brother made should wreck our friendship? We're more than friends, Kari."

"But, TK." She looked at his puppy dog eyes and started laughing, "oh, how can I stay mad at you when you haven't done anything!"

"That's what I've been trying to say!"

"Oh, come here!" and they shared a great big hug.

********************

"You'd think they'd stay mad at us for long?" Sora asked Matt. She hunched over with her chin in her hands.

"Let them have time to get over their shock," Matt told her, "maybe they'll accept us and move on. If they really care about us, they'd learn to see past it and forgive us."

"I hope you're right," she groaned and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, "yeah, that's it, in a few more days, this will all blow over and we'll be friends again."

Just as Sora and Matt hoped, that is just what happened. Mimi and Tai accepted it and moved on…with each other.

****

The End


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Prince of Friendship Epilog

__

Digimon is not owned by me. Note, some of you have requested a 3rd part, well, here it is. Be patient, it's long! (I really didn't feel like splitting it) The ending may surprise you.

It's been two months since Sora had chosen Matt over Tai. Her real love's best friend. Their relationship was fine, at least, that's how it seemed to be when they were together. But her relationship with Tai, well, that was a different story. They hardly even talk anymore. But when Tai looked at her, his eyes were always filled with sorrow, longing to be near her and it killed him that he couldn't be. 

Sora opened her locker and started reaching for the books she needed for homeroom. She sighed. They were in the same homeroom. And, he sat behind her. After getting her books, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, hoping to see Tai standing there and saw Matt, grinning more than usual.

__

How can he be grinning at a time like this? Doesn't he know we're hurting our best friends? Sora wondered.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. He was certainly happy about something.

"Hi, Matt," she gave a smile, but inside she was screaming. She closed her locker. "What's up? You're all hyped about something, what is it?"

"Something? Something!!?" he laughed, "Sora, I have great news!"

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"My band's improving. We have concerts lined up for the next few months. And you know what? I talked to my dad and he even let me air some of the shows live! I'm going to be on TV!!" He laughed and hugged her.

"That's wonderful, Matt! I'm happy for you!" she hugged back. Then he kissed her at the worst possible moment, when Tai had just been walking by. He watched his only true love, the one who he cherished, fall for his best friend. Tai wanted to keep walking straight to class, but he couldn't move himself from that spot. It was tearing him apart to see his best friend, the guy who he learned what real friendship was about and the girl who he'd give his life to be kissing each other and look so happy together.

__

That could've been us, Tai thought to himself. _How can I be such a coward? I loved Sora ever since our journey in the Digiworld, at least, I thought I did. Well, it was true I cared for her. It was my job to keep everyone safe. Man, there's no way I'll be able to live this down. _He watched Sora perk her head up after the kiss. He started to walk away again but he was certain that he felt Sora's eyes on him.

"I better get to class," Sora said, "see you later!" she pecked his cheek and they parted ways 30 seconds before the bell rang. 

Tai sat in his chair, looking like he was ready to start the day. Sora ran in and sighed as she made it before the bell. She went to her desk and paused as she looked at Tai. Her hand rested on the back of her chair. 

__

Say something, Sora! She told herself, _come on, say something, he looks sad!_

Tai raised his eyes as if expecting her to say something.

But Sora couldn't even say hi. She sat down and tapped her pen on the desk. _If only I was honest with him from the beginning…_she wondered.

__

None of this would've happened, Tai pondered, finishing Sora's thought. The same thought they've been pondering and wondering and thinking and aching about.

It was torture sitting so close to Tai but that was how seating was arranged. Sora was too proud to ask the teacher for a new seating arrangement so she just stuck with the old one. And people will ask her why and then she would might have to make up a lie. Although some people have already seen her and Matt together. Yes, it was tortured and pain for her, but a part of her wanted to be near Tai. But the problem was, today they were supposed to give speeches about one of times in their lives. That was one thing Sora hated about Speech class, not that she was afraid about standing in front of a large group of people and speaking in front of them. She's done that before and even to digimon. But it was her feelings she had to talk about.

"Sora Takenouchi, you first," the teacher said. 

"Wha?" she mumbled.

"Come on, don't be shy!" he smiled and nodded for her to go, "just take your time and do your best."

Sora picked up her essay from a folder, sighed, stood up hesitantly and walked to the podium. She cleared her throat. "My Worse Pain Ever," she began. "I had hurt my leg in an earlier soccer game. There was a another big game coming up but my mom wouldn't let me go. Instead, she wanted me to help run our family business, which is the flower shop a few blocks away. But I didn't want to. I got in a fight with my mom." Sora kept her eyes on the paper, unable to lift them and look at anyone in the audience, especially Tai. "I ran off and I found myself at the soccer field. We lost the game and my teammates walked past me as if they didn't even know I was there. I let them down and I never felt so embarrassed and angry in my whole life." Sora finally raised her eyes and ended her essay with a joke, "and _that's _why I don't play soccer anymore!"

The teacher and the other students laughed. Some applauded and she sat down.

"Nicely done, Miss Takenouchi. Good job." The teacher said.

__

That's a lie, Sora, Tai thought, _that's not why you quit the soccer team. And I've seen you more hurt than that._

"Tai Kamiya," the teacher said, reading down the list, "your turn." 

__

Shouldn't he be reading this in alphabetical order? Tai thought, _Norm Aika was supposed to go first! Oh well,, here it goes._ He stood up and walked to the front. "My Worst Pain-by Tai Kamiya," he began casually. Unlike Sora, he did look up every once in a while. And at her mostly than anyone. He wanted people to know how he felt when, "I have always loved soccer, since the time I could remember. I would practice for hours and hours. On day from practice I came home to see my younger sister watching TV. She a little sick but at the time I thought she was feeling better. TV usually helps me when I feel sick." 

Tai paused for people to laugh but no one did. _Gee, tough crowd,_ he thought, "So I took my sister Kari outside and practiced kicking the soccer ball with her. She kicked the ball to me a bit awkward and when I was going to kick it back to her correctly, my sister was out on the ground. I panicked---I called the ambulance--and saw them pick up my sister and raise her in the back. Crazy thoughts were going on in my head. Was Kari going to be okay? What if she died? What would my parents think of me? How would I ever look in the mirror again? My mom was very angry with me. She slapped me but I deserved it. I deserved much more than a slap in the face. I knew she was sick, so why was I selfish and took her outside?" Tai paused, "she got pneumonia and she almost didn't make it. But she did. Then when I saw my dad bring her home, I was waiting for her to tell me she was okay and not to worry about her anymore. I was waiting for her to say she wasn't angry, but instead, she said 'Tai, I'm sorry I didn't kick the ball very good. You'd probably won't want to play with me anymore'. That was the worst thing Kari ever said to me and what bothered me most was that she even thought I wouldn't play with her." Tai smiled, "but now Kari's better and I play with her every single day!"

The teacher clapped and so did the rest. Some stood up, mostly girls. "Oh, that's so sweet!" some said.

Tai looked up at Sora, _I guess I couldn't tell the truth either. The truth that my real true pain was when you chose my best friend over me. See what happens when you're not honest?_ Tai thought, hoping to reach them to Sora's head telepathically.

Sora got the hint for she lowered her eyes. She could feel his pain as he walked past her and sat down. _God, let this class be over!_ Sora wished.

More people shared more essays. Some were worst that Sora's and Tai's and some weren't' even close. A few were emotional pains, drastic ones. One girl's speech was very sad. She cried through the whole essay. Hers what about a very close cousin that committed suicide. There were more family death stories. Some where their parents split up and some were not emotional but physical pains. These were also approved by the teacher. Some people said their worst pain was when they got hurt and had to be rushed to the emergency room. Then the bell rang.

"Well, that's all for today and we'll finish these tomorrow." The teacher said, "class dismissed!"

Wanting to be away from each other as quick as possible, Tai and Sora stood up at the same time. Tai collided into Sora. Sora looked up at him for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Sorry," he mumbled and brushed past her. 

__

I wish things could be the same, which was another wish Tai and Sora pondered in mind.

********************************************

"I'm so glad that's over," Tai said, relieved. He plopped his coat on the floor and laid on his bed. "But then I'll have to do the same tomorrow," he said. "Man, I wish I could just move to another school or something." He sat up and walked to his computer. He decided to email Mimi and tell her about it. "She'll understand," he said, "of course she will." He told her all about today from the kiss he saw between Sora and Matt to the essays to the times they cross paths in the halls, _"It hurts," _he wrote, _"just so bad to see them together. I wonder if I'll ever get better. It's like I don't even know who I am anymore." _Then he sent the message. He stood up as he heard Kari groaning about something and went to check in on her, "Kari, you okay?"

"Mind your own business!" she snapped.

Tai jerked back, surprised to see her raise her voice. She had never raised her voice to him. She never told him to mind his own business either. Kari told him about everything. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

Kari blushed, "sorry Tai, didn't mean to yell at you like that," she turned around. Her shoulders shook and Tai was convinced she was crying.

"Kari, what's wrong?" he stepped closer.

__

You're a great big brother Tai, but how can I tell you when you've got enough on your plate right now? Kari thought, rubbing her eyes, "nothing, hey, let's kick the ball around, okay?" she asked, plastering on a fake smile.

"Sure, Kari." They kicked the ball back in forth, "you've gotten better."

"And you too." Kari said, "you've always been good. My brother the soccer champ."

Tai kicked the ball back, but it went the other way. _Champ? _He thought, _I guess that's all I am now. _Tai exercised all the time to cope with the stress, but it wasn't enough.

"Whoa," Kari ran to the ball and picked it up, "getting' tired already? I hope you're not losing your touch."

Tai walked away and sat on the curb, his head in his face.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Kari asked him. "Or do I still have to ask? Still hung up on Sora, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I guess I just need more time."

*********************************

"Wow, email from Tai," Mimi said, clicking on the message, "I wonder how he's doing." She gasped as she read the message, "well, that answers my question." As she went to reply, she paused. "Well, what do I say?" she asked herself, leaning back in her chair. "Just tell the truth Mimi. It's been a while since he's heard the truth from the people who say are his two best friends."

__

"Hey Tai, I know you're hurting and I'm hurting right along with you. But you've got to hang in there. Do something to occupy your mind. Keep exercising like you've told me you were doing. That's a good step. At least you're not spending all your days in bed refusing to get up. Don't let Sora and Matt get to you, I know that's easier said than done, but you must try. It will get better, Tai. I promise. I'm doing what I can to get over the hurt. I got a job over here at a jewelry store. I put in a lot of hours and you know what? It really helps. I see guys come in all the time asking about the perfect piece of jewelry for their girlfriends and I'm suddenly reminded of Matt. But I push that away from me and I ask what the girl is like. I like to see people come in the store and see how happy they get when they tell me they're going to get married or they need a certain type of watch. I am so concerned about them being happy that I forget about me. And when they walk away happy then I'm happy. So keep trying Tai and don't just worry about you, think of someone else. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to get to work!

Hang in there, Mimi"

**********************************

"Maybe Mimi's right," Tai said after reading her message. "I've got to do something different than what I'm doing, but what?" He was broke from his train of thought as he heard Kari yelling at someone. He stood up as he recognized the other voice. Kari's voice was full of anger and the other one, a bit hurt but also angry. He ran into the living room to see Kari yelling at TK, "hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Kari grumbled.

TK was still outside the door. Kari wouldn't' let him get in. "I was just stopping by to tell you guys the news about my brother's band." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"We don't care about that!" Kari shouted. "Don't you know that because of your brother that he's no longer friends with mine?"

"Kari, we've discussed this and---"

"Yeah, we've discussed it," Kari said, her hand on the door, "and I'm through discussing it, TK." And she slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry that you had to see that. TK should've known better than to come here telling us about Matt's band. Why would we care that he's going to be on TV?"

"TV?" Tai mumbled.

"Yeah, he'll be on TV. Isn't that what we right now? Seeing your ex-best friend on TV?"

Tai shrugged, "hey, I think that's great," he half lied. He wouldn't want to see Matt on TV. Actually, he tried to avoid him at all costs, but it was kinda cool that he could say that he personally knew Matt before he ever joined a band.

"The nerve of that guy, oh, he makes me so mad sometimes!" Kari grunted and began to walk away. "When you think you know a guy….I wonder how we've ever become friends."

"Kari, stop it, that's enough!" Tai grunted, taking his little sisters hand. "I don't' want to hear you talk like that! Yes, Matt and I have hit a bump in our relationship, but don't let that change yours with TK! He cares about you, you know?"

"I was just looking out for--"

"Don't worry about me," he said, sighing, "listen to me, Kari." He put his hands on her shoulders, "you might deny it now, but there's nothing you can say that will make you change the way you feel about TK. I've seen you two together. He cares about you and I know that you care about him too, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Has he said he did?"

She nodded again.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? And you're trying to hide, aren't you?"

"Tai--"

"Answer me, Kari. Please, don't make the same mistake I did with Sora. I know how you feel about TK."

Kari sniffed, "I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Then you have to tell him before time runs out," he told her.

"I can't--not that you and Matt aren't friends anymore! It will be so, so weird!"

"That doesn't matter. What happened between Matt and Me is not your problem, but mine. It's my mistake Kari and neither you or TK should pay for it." He wrapped his arms around her and his voice wavered, "promise me you won't make the same mistake, Kari. Promise me, please. It will just break my heart if I see history repeat itself. You shouldn't have to feel the pain I feel."

"Tai, I--"

"Promise me, Kari. Promise you'll tell him."

"Okay, I promise. I promise. I'll tell TK tomorrow."

"No, now."

"Now?" she raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy, it's almost 9:00 and I have homework and it's almost my bed time!"

"If you don't do it now it might never happen." He said simply.

"Tai," she argued, "you're right, but I have to do it when it's right for me. I want to wait until TK calms down."

"Okay, but if you don't tell him, then I will."

"Yeah, right," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Kari. I'm dead serious." And with that, Tai retired to bed, feeling overwhelmed with sleepiness. But Tai couldn't sleep at all. Again, for the millionth time. 

He sighed and changed into sweats, grabbed a bottled water, a soccer ball and climbed out of his bedroom window. He jogged all the way to the track. He jumped up and climbed the fence. He sprinted and stretched. _Thank God made me an athlete,_ he thought. He ran up and down the bleachers and sideways. Tai took every little pain he felt and pushed it out from him. Al his anger all his hate all the feelings had buried deep within his heart. Tai kept running and doing pushup and sit-ups, not even caring how much it hurt. He was about to strain himself, but he had to do something to get this emotional ache away.

"Thought I might find you here," Sora's voice came. "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded over his shoulder. He suddenly felt hot from all that exercising. He picked up his bottle and took a huge gulp and wiped the sweat away with his sleeve. Sora couldn't take her eyes off him. She loved watching him work out. For just a freshman in high school, Tai was quite the athlete. He had a good strong build and he could kick the ball with amazing force and speed. Tai pulled off his deep blue sweatshirt to reveal a green tank top. He sat down on the grass. "How did you know I'd be here and not at home? And in the middle of the night too?"

"I went for a late night walk," Sora said. She kicked the soccer ball into the goal, "I haven't lost my touch.

"Yeah," Tai mumbled, looking at his watch, "it's 1:30 in the morning, do you usually take walks this late at night, Sora Takenouchi?" he asked bitterly, swallowing another gulp of water.

__

Well, at least we're talking, Sora thought, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Tai grunted with a sigh.

Sora stepped closer. "Tai, listen, I--"

Tai stood up, "you didn't tell me how you knew I'd be here. And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I _didn't know._"

"You were looking for me, though, right? In the middle of the night?"

"I was just thinking about you. We hardly even talk anymore."

"And whose fault is that?" Tai questioned with folded arms.

Sora pretended not to hear that, "I hate this wall you've built between us."

"I built it?!" Tai shouted, "I didn't build this wall, Sora. You did!"

"I did not!" she shouted back. 

"Oh, please," Tai mumbled, "this thing started the moment you quit the soccer team. And you lied today, Sora. You lied in class. About the essay."

Sora sighed, "yeah, but you expect me to tell the whole class why I _really_ stopped playing soccer? And what my real pain was? And you lied too, Tai. That wasn't your worst pain either."

"Kari almost died," Tai grunted defensibly, "that was the worst thing that ever happened to me." 

Sora shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, it was until _this_ happened," he said.

"Maybe you're right, Tai. Maybe I did build this wall. We both built this wall between us."

"Yeah," Tai agreed finally, "maybe it wasn't just me or just you. It was both of us. We built it brick by brick. And now we're paying for it, aren't we?"

"But I'm tired of it, Tai!" Sora cried, "we used to be so close!"

"Yeah, used to."

"Darn it Tai, can't things just go back to they way they were?" she asked in frustration, "I-I miss you." She walked close up to him. "I miss you so much, Tai."

Being so close to her now made the pain grow larger, but he couldn't just push her away. He wanted her back too. "I miss you too, Sora."

Sora threw her arms around Tai, "I have a confession to make--I don't love Matt--I love you." Sora only dated Matt for a sense of escape from Tai. Tai was who she really wanted. But Matt was right there and available and Tai seemed to be too far away for comfort.

Tai wrapped his arms around her, "really?"

"Matt's sweet and yes, it's true we've gotten closer, but it's you who I really want." She pulled back to look in his deep brown eyes, "I love you Tai. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said, wiping a tear that began to fall from her eye. "And I love you too. Always have."

Wanting to be closer, Sora pressed her lips against Tai's. He was surprised by her action but he held her tight throughout the kiss, running his hands through her hair. He felt so good now. It didn't hurt to be near Sora anymore. He wanted to hold her like this forever.

*****************************

Tai emailed Mimi again before going to school. He told her about what happened when he went to exercise and found Sora. He felt better, but however:

__

"There's still something that bothers me. It's TK and Kari. I'm afraid they'll make the same mistakes we've did. And for me to say I'm afraid of something, I must be very afraid. I just wish I still had my crest of courage with me."

Tai sent the message and went to school. It surprised him when he saw Matt talking to Sora. She must've told him what happened because he looked a bit hurt and surprised. But he didn't look angry much at all. Matt saw Tai and began to walk to him.

__

Oh crap, he knows! Tai thought, "look Matt---"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Matt said, "I'm glad you've worked things out with Sora. And I'm not angry at you, Tai. So we're still friends though, right?" he held his hand out.

"Yeah, of course," Tai said, a bit surprised.

"So, are you going to watch me on TV?" Tai asked.

Tai smiled, "sure, it would probably be the only thing good on!" 

Tai and Matt erupted with laughter. Matt walked passed Tai into the computer room, _I have to email Mimi. If Tai was able to put his relationship back together with Sora, then I've got to try to get back with Mimi. I just hope it's not too late!_ Matt told her about Tai and Sora working out their problems and asked if it was possible to do the same. Then he told her about his concert being on TV and asked if she'd watch it. It was a short but meaningful message and he hoped that she'd understand his feelings: _"Forgive me Mimi. I don't know who I was to hurt you like that. What could I do to make you trust me again?"_

Tai returned from school and saw Kari sleeping on the couch. He'd hate to wake her up, but he did anyway, but gently. 

"Uh, what?" she mumbled, getting up, "oh, hi Tai. I was just catching a little nap. I didn't sleep much last night."

__

Great, it's happened, Tai thought, _my sister can't sleep either. _"Did you see TK today at school? Did you tell him how you felt?"

Ignoring his question, Kari asked if he was hungry. Tai took it that she didn't speak to him. 

"No thanks, Kari. Besides, we're um, out of milk, I'll go buy some, okay?" he went out of the apartment.

Kari opened the fridge and saw a half of gallon of milk, "hey, Tai, we don't need milk--" she turned to see him gone, "oh no, he won't. Will he?"

*************************

TK was writing a poem to Kari and he heard the doorbell. He left it on the table. "I wonder who that is." He went to pen it." Tai, hey, what are you doing here?" TK asked.

"I gotta talk to you. It's about Kari."

"Oh no, is she sick?" TK gasped. "I saw her at school today and she didn't look so good."

Tai walked in, "no, it's different."

"Can I get you something?" TK closed the door.

"No thanks," he said. "Maybe you haven't heard this yet, but Sora and I talked and we worked things out. Matt's going to try the same thing with Mimi."

"That's great!" TK said.

"Now when are you going to work things out with my sister?" Tai asked.

"Huh?" TK mumbled, "work things out?"

"Come on, TK. I know how you feel about my sister. And I know there's problems in your relationship."

"Kari and I are good friends," TK said, putting his hand on the table to cover the poem he wrote. "There's nothing to work out. He's just angry at Matt for hurting you and she's taking it out on me."

His eyes wavered to the piece of paper that TK covered with his hand.. What's that underneath your hand?" Tai asked.

"Um, homework!" he lied.

"TK, move your hand please."

"You want to look at my homework?" TK asked.

Tai picked up his hand, "let me see!"

"No, Tai, argh!" he turned around as Tai read the poem. _I'm dead meat!_

"Just good friends, huh?" Tai asked, "then why are you saying how much she means to you and why are you begging for her forgiveness?"

TK laughed, "oh, okay, she's mad at me because of what Matt did. And every time I talk about Matt she yells at me. We talked about this the day you found out about he and Sora and I told Kari I'd do nothing like that."

"TK, I'm glad you care about Kari and I trust you with her." Tai said, "I know you wouldn't hurt her. But if you don't tell her how you feel then your best friend will get her."

"Kari is my best friend." TK put his hands on his hips. "She can't get herself!"

"I meant Davis."

"DAVIS IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" TK hollered.

"That's what I thought about Matt but we turned out to be best friends, didn't we?"

"Yeah," TK groaned, "that's true, but Davis can't even get my name right!"

"Do me a favor, TK," Tai said, "tell Kari how you feel. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"But things worked out between you and Sora."

"Yeah, but we went through a lot of pain. You and Kari don't have to go through what we did." Tai said, pointing at TK and then to himself. Tai smiled. "Who was the one who took care of Kari when she got sick while I left to get medicine?"

"I did." TK mumbled.

"And who protected her from Piedmon?"

"Me," he said, a bit more happy.

"And who went after her when she got lost in another dimension?"

"That was---hey, you knew about that?" TK gasped.

Tai nodded, "Mmm-hmm, she told me all about it, from the time you noticed she was phasing out in class, to where you told her you cared for her and when you went after her and brought her back."

"Yeah, well," TK rubbed his neck and shrugged, "she would've done the same for me."

"TK, you've got to tell Kari how you feel."

"I already have. She knows I care for her."

"Then you've got to tell her again. Isn't that what you were about to do, anyway?" he held up the poem.

"You're right, Tai," TK said, taking the poem, "you're right, you're absolutely right!" he turned to the door, "come on, let's go find her!"

***************

"You nuts?!" Kari gasped, who was talking to Sora, "tell TK how I feel?"

"I know how you feel about him, Kari." Sora said, "if you don't tell him then maybe someone else will get him."

"Sora, I-I can't. I'm not brave enough."

"Sure you are. You're Tai's sister."

"What if he won't believe me?" Kari asked.

"Oh, he will," Sora said simply, "I'm sure of that!"

Kari ran out of her apartment and started walking to TK's apartment. TK was headed toward hers and they saw each other across the park. "TK!" Kari shouted.

"Kari!" they started to run to each to each other and when they came about five feet within each other they stopped and blurted out at the same time, "I LOVE YOU!"

Kari blushed and giggled. TK chuckled slightly to himself and blinked. He then opened his arms and she jumped into them, throwing hers about his neck. Laughing together, TK twirled around as he held her in his arms.

*********************

Matt's concert was live, but not just in Japan, world-wide. While Mimi was working, she heard girl's screaming and turning to the TV's.

"It's that hot teenage singer in Japan!" they squealed.

"Hot teenage singer from Japan?" Mimi whispered to herself, "sounds like Matt, but it couldn't be." She looked up at the TV in the corner of the store and took a deep gasp, "OMIGOSH! It's Matt! I know him!" she pointed at the screen, "I know him!"

"No way, you _know _him?" her supervisor, a young female asked.

"Know him?" Mimi laughed, "I used to date him!" then she blushed, "well, I sorta….we were just very, very good friends."

"Mimi Tachichiwa, I'm giving you a raise!"

Mimi laughed and raised her eyes to the TV. Matt held the microphone to his mouth, "this song goes out to someone that came very close to me. Someone that I had hurt. Mimi, this is for you."

Mimi's eyes went wide and she passed out before he even began singing. But when she came to, her employees told her it was a very sweet song.

After the concert, Matt's band earned a lot of money. "Wow, we've got enough to go on a tour!" the drummer exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I know the perfect place to go," Matt said with a grin, "New York City!"

A day after Matt's concert, Mrs. Tachichiwa went to the door, "I wonder who that could be."

"Hi, Mrs. Tachichiwa," Matt said politely and formerly (I hate spelling their names!), "is Mimi home?" he was carrying his guitar case.

"Why, isn't it Matt Ishida! We saw you on TV last night!" she shouted, "you were great. Oh, where are my manners, come on in!" she opened the door for him to enter.

"Is Mimi here?" he repeated, walking inside.

"Oh, no, honey," she replied, "she's at work right now, but she should be back in about ten minutes. Honey, Honey come here!"

Her husband came in the room, "Matt Ishida?!" he gasped, "wow, I'm surprised to see you here!"

"My band's on tour," Matt said, "they're touring the city right now."

"Why aren't you with them?" Mrs. Tachichiwa asked.

"Dear, must you ask?" Mr. Tachichiwa questioned, making Matt blush.

"Can I just wait in Mimi's room until she gets back from work?" Matt asked.

"Oh of course!" Mrs. Ishida said, "go right in!" she pointed the direction of Mimi's room and Matt walked in. 

Mimi's bed was white with a pink bedspread, the carpet a deep green, the walls white decorated with cutout roses wallpaper. The were also some posters of animals and famous people. Her desk also white with her papers and pictures. Matt walked up to her desk to pick up one of the pictures. It was the picture Mimi's mother took right before they boarded the plane. Mimi had asked her mother to take one picture of her friends so she'd remember them. Matt smiled at the picture, because she could have stood next to anyone and yet she chose to stand next to him. She even held his hand and smiled up at him before smiling for the picture. Joe and Izzy were on the ends, Kari and TK in the middle and Sora and Tai were next to each other behind Kari and TK. After Mimi's mother had taken the picture, Mimi said goodbye to them all again, cried a few tears, waved at them and left. For both Matt and Mimi, it was a sad day.

"I'm home!" Mimi announced, closing the door behind her, "you wouldn't believe who I saw in the store today." She went on with her story and her mother laughed and said:

"Honey, go to your room. There's a surprise for you there."

When Matt heard this, he sat on her bed and waited for Mimi to enter. He took out his guitar.

"A surprise, really? What is it?" she squealed.

"Mimi, sweetie, if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Her mother said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mimi said and went to her room to find Matt sitting on her bed with his guitar, "Matt!!"

Without giving her a "hi Mimi" or "hey, wassup?", he went right into his song. "Mimi, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I don't know who I was to hurt you like that. I wish you could forgive me and so we can be together again. It was stupid of me to hurt you. Please forgive me, I feel so bad for what I did. Accept my apology, so you can trust me again. I need you now, more than ever. Mimi, please forgive me." He played a few chords and sang a bit more about how bad he felt and how he wished she'd forgive him. He finally set his guitar and said, "I'm sorry, Mimi--I'm just so--"

"Not another word!" Mimi cried. 

Matt gasped, thinking he had made the biggest mistake in his life.

Mimi ran to him and threw her arms around him, "this was the best surprise in my life! Thank you, Matt!"

"So, do you, uh, forgive me or what?"

"Of course I forgive you!" she stepped back and smiled. "Was this the song you sang live over the TV?"

He nodded, "did you see?"

"I saw you say the dedication and then I was too unconscious to hear your song!" she laughed, "it was very sweet of you to come all the way here and sing it to me."

"Glad you liked it," he said, "I don't know who I was to hurt you like that Mimi. It was just so wrong of me."

"There's no need to talk about it anymore, Matt," she told him. "It's over." Then she reached into her bag, "but I was going to send this to you but since you're here, I guess I'll go ahead and give it to you now." She gave him a small long box. "Open it."

Matt opened the box and saw a silver ID bracelet. "Mimi…"

"Just so you always remember who you are," she took out another one, "and this is for Tai. Could you give it to him?"

"Of course I will," Matt smiled, "when will you come to visit Japan again?"

"I don't know, but soon hopefully," Mimi replied, "that's why I'm working more hours and I'll probably get a raise. Once I've saved enough money, I'll come see you guys again. I'm even shopping at the second hand thrift stores so I can save money." She rolled her eyes, "you wouldn't believe the kind of clothes they have over there!"

"Oh, Mimi, you're beautiful."

She laughed, "Matt, please." She turned her side.

He took her hand and looked up at her. She wore blue jeans and a white shirt with a black tie. It was her job uniform and she wore a name tag on her shirt. "You're beautiful, Mimi--with or without your big pink hat--and I mean it."

Mimi smiled and nodded, "you're so sweet." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming out here to apologize. It means a lot."

He hugged her tight and returned the kiss. "I should be going back now. I gotta make sure the rest of my band doesn't wreck the place!"

"Bye Matt."

He put his guitar back in the case and she showed him to the door. She held the door behind her, "please tell everyone I miss them."

"I will. Bye Mimi."

********************

"An ID bracelet?" Tai whispered, wrapping it around his wrist. "Why? Just because she works in a jewelry store, doesn't mean she has to give us jewelry. It was nice of her though."

"She wanted to remind us who we were," Matt said, holding up his wrist. "You know what Tai?"

"What?"

"It's weird how things work out, isn't it?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Tai nodded and smiled back. "But maybe there was a good cause in all this. It kinda brought us closer together and it taught us to trust each other more, didn't it?"

Matt and Tai clasped hands, "It sure did, pal," Matt said, "sure did."

****

The End. There really isn't a part 4. Oh, and this is dedicated to anyone who lost a friend/boyfriend/girlfriend.


End file.
